The New Target
by Abigail Sykes
Summary: Hoyt escapes custody and decides to get to Jane a different way, the only way he knows will get Jane to come to him.  He targets somebody close to Jane.  Hoyt knows that Jane would do anything, even sacrifice her own life for this one person.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first time writing fanfiction! So, I hope you guys like my story! Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. **

So, it all started out a normal day. Jane had woken up about 15 minutes before she had to be at work. "Shit," she said nearly jumping out of bed. She took the shortest shower of her life, and got dressed in her normal shirt and blazer pants.

She finally made it to work, about 20 minutes late and went to the café. "Ma?" she called into the kitchen, then walking over to Dr. Maura Isles who was sitting at a table.

Angela Rizzoli then walked out to greet her daughter. "Ma, can you make me some pancakes please?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Maura and Jane sat and ate their breakfast before heading upstairs. While walking towards the elevator, Jane got a call, "Rizzoli," she answered in her usual tone. "Ok, be right there." She hung up. "Come on Maura, we've got a body."

They quickly got off of the elevator before it closed, and jumped into Jane's car.

Frost was in the front yard, vomiting. Korsak must have been inside, starting to process the crime scene.

Jane's hands started to hurt, so she rubbed them. Maura, being very observant, said worriedly, "Do your hands hurt Jane?"

"A little, I think it gonna rain."

Jane walked inside and saw Korsak's worried face.

"Jane," Korsak said worriedly.

"What Korsak?" Jane saw his worried expression and worried as well.

"Jane, I think that you should sit down."

Jane sat down.

"Jane, Hoyt escaped custody this morning and this murder follows Hoyt's mo."

"Oh my god, Korsak!" Exclaimed Maura, who immediately ran over to comfort Jane who was at this point shaken. Maura could feel her pulse rise and she let the news sink in. "Let me take you home, Jane."

"No! I want to find this bastard; it's the only way to make me feel better, if I am the one who puts him behind bars yet again."

"Jane, I don't think this is a good idea!"

Jane gave Maura one of her death stares, Maura knew better than to keep arguing.

After they finished processing the house, they were all ready to go back to headquarters.

"Jane," Maura said as they got back in Jane's car. "You don't have to act all tough around me.

Jane broke down and started to cry.

"Jane, let me drive." Jane reluctantly got out of the car to sit on the passenger's side.

"Its ok Jane, we will get him, he won't hurt you again."

Jane could not say anything through her sobs. "_I have never seen her this… broken before. Even the last time that Hoyt escaped," _thought Maura

"Jane, listen to me." Maura pulled the car over, so that she could put her arm around Jane and pull her into a tight hug. "Let me call Frost and tell him that I am just going to take you back to my house ok?" Jane nodded.

Maura hung up with Frost before taking the wheel and carefully drove back to her house.

They got inside and Maura helped Jane get to the couch. "Are you hungry?" Maura really just wanted to make her friend happy and get a smile of her face.

Jane shook her head, she felt weak. She couldn't even work up enough strength to pick up the remote and turn on Maura's huge flat screen.

"_I am really worried about her." _Maura thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I probably should have done this in the AN of the first chapter, but I forgot. Haha, sorry. I wanted to thank ****thedarkpassenger25 for inspiring me to write and for helping me along the way. Again, please review because that puts a smile on my face and makes me want to write the next chapter faster. I will write new chapters as often as I can, but please bear with me if I am a little late ;)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them, except ****Detective Ray Kline**

Maura sat down on the couch next to Jane, and Jane laid her head in Maura's lap.

"Shhh," Maura said while running her hands through Jane's hair. "It's ok, we will get him like we always do." She continued to run her fingers through Jane's hair until she fell asleep, still lying in Maura's lap.

About 45 minutes later, Jane started to shake. Maura, in a comforting tone, although a little frightened, whispered, "Shhh," into Jane's ear. Jane was still asleep would not calm down. She began to have a panic attack, forcing Maura to wake her up in a more violent manner.

Jane woke up and held onto Maura until she had realized that it was only a nightmare.

"I'm sorry," Jane said to Maura.

"Don't apologize Jane, you cannot control your subconscious thoughts."

Jane rolled her eyes at Maura, who was starting to bore her, and went to get a snack. She was scared, really scared, but was trying not to show it after what happened in the car, and now the dream. _You have to control yourself, you cannot let yourself break like this." _

At 11:30 that night, Jane was sitting on the couch watching tv. She was refusing to fall asleep again because she didn't want to have another nightmare.

Maura walked into her living room, in her pajamas. "Jane, you should get some sleep."

"I am not tired Maura." Jane didn't want to tell Maura the real reason that she did not want to fall asleep because she knew that it would upset her. Maura came to Jane for everything and Jane knew that her friend would be upset to know that she didn't want to come to her with her problems.

"Come on Jane, its been an eventful day and you could use some rest."

"I am GOOD." Jane said along with a stare. Maura was appalled that Jane would talk to her like that when Maura had been trying to be nice and make her happy all day.

"I think that I should call Detective Frost and have him come and stay at your house, because it is obvious that I don't know enough to help you!"

"Maura please don't -." Maura cut her off

"Jane don't!" She said angrily as she picked up her phone to call Frost. Maura went into her room and slammed the door. Jane put her head down on the couch, fighting the tears. _"Why am I so stupid! Why do I push away the people who care about me the most?"_

Frost was over just a little while later. "Come on Jane." He practically had to lift her off of the couch. She finally agrees to leave after Maura goes into her room for the night.

"What happened in there?" Frost was curious when they got into the car.

"I snapped at Maura about telling me that I needed sleep. She thinks that just because she is a doctor, that she knows everything that's good for me. She's acting like Ma."

"Do you think that she is telling you what to do because she wants to boss you around or because she wants to help you?"

" - I guess she wants to help me." Jane replied after a minute or two. "I just don't like being told what to do and she knows that."

"Are you sure that something else isn't bothering you, I mean besides Maura telling you what to do and Hoyt being out?" Frost could sense that something else was wrong.

_He's my partner, I should tell him right, that I am scared of that son of a bitch bastard. I don't want to tell anybody though. But he must know, I mean anybody would be scared if a serial killer was after them again, for yet the forth time._

"Nothing, I guess maybe Maura was right, I may just be tired."

"Don't you think that you should call her to apologize?"

"I will tell her tomorrow. I think she just needs some space." Frost nodded.

The next morning, Maura's phone rang about an hour before her alarm was set t go off. _Hmm, who could be calling this early? _She checked the caller ID before answering it and it came up as a BPD number. _That's odd, usually they would call my cell phone if we had a body._ She answered it anyway.

"Dr. Isles?" She had said it kind of as a question even thought she didn't mean to.

"Hello, Dr. Isles, this is Detective Ray Kline in the Special Victims Unit in BPD. I am sorry to call this early, however, I was told to inform you that Detective Jane Rizzoli was kidnapped early this morning." Maura's heart started to pound and she nearly dropped the phone. "Hello, Dr. Isles - "

"Yes, I am still here." She already knew the answer to the next question, but she asked anyway. "Do we have any suspects?"

"Yes, Dr. Isles, Frost most certainly believes that her kidnapper was Charles Hoyt." Even though she already knew that, just hearing his name in this context again, made her whole body shiver in fear for her best friend. "The good news is, that we have an anonymous tip saying that suspicious behavior was seen. We have a description of the man it matches Hoyt. This is good news because we have a location."

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS NOW!" it took all of Maura's strength to hold herself up, so she sat down, so she could yell, to get her point across. She wanted to know where Jane was NOW!

"Dr. Isles, I can give you the address, but please do not go there on your own. I know that Detective Rizzoli is your best friend, but it is much too dangerous to go there by yourself."

"Ok," was all Maura managed to say.

After he gave Maura the address, they hung up the phone. Maura knew that despite her warning, she had to go there now to save her friend before it is too late.

**AN: OMG, I wasn't expecting to write so much, but I have so many ideas, and I couldn't stop! ;) Please review and even tell me things that you would like to see happen. I will try my best to incorporate your ideas in with my own.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I tried to update yesterday, but I didn't have enough time to really write and give you guys a good chapter. I think that this chapter will be really suspenseful. I may give you a cliffhanger, I don't know yet. Please review, since this is my first ff, please tell me what you think. Does it sound realistic, is my writing ok, and is there anything else that you would like to read? Thanks again. 3 you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them . **

Maura put the keys into her black Lexus and pulls out of her driveway. She speeds down the road; carefully looking for police officers to make sure that she doesn't get pulled over.

She puts the address in her GPS. The house was only about 45 minutes away. She took the time to think of what to do when she got there. She had no weapon, and Hoyt probably had Jane tied up and had an apprentice. Things were not looking good.

Maura thought of going to Jane's house to get her gun, but it was too risky because Maura had no idea how to use one. _"I could probably figure out the wind resistance, etc. and have no problem, but its too risky." _She thought.

She finally pulled up to the house. She debated her options, _"What should I do now, wait, or try to save her." _

She decided not to wait, it was risky, but those few minutes could be the very few minutes that Jane's life were slipping away. She quickly wiped the tear that had began to fall and got out of the car, shutting the door and locking it with her keypad.

She walked up to the house and was about to knock on the door, being the polite and proper person she was. She quickly and silently chastised herself for being so stupid and decided to try to play detective. She walked around the house, looking for possible escape and entry routes. She spotted an open door and decided to take advantage of the opportunity and walked in. She was in a living room. She walked around, making no noise. She silently applauded herself for being a good detective and then quickly snapped back into the correct mindset. _"I need to find Jane!"_ she told herself. She opened all the doors that she could find slowly, looking for the basement.

She finally found the right door and slowly walked down the steps preparing herself for the worst for Jane and for the fight of her life. _"I should have taken those boxing lessons with Jane." _

She got to the bottom and saw a chair facing away from her, with a redish-brown liquid coming from it. She ran over fearing the worst. Her fears tripled when she saw who was sitting in the chair.

"Hello Dr. Isles, we have been waiting for you." A familiar voice said. Just as she turned to run, another man came and grabbed her. Her arms and legs were bound to a bed that was chained to the floor.

"Rizzoli" Jane said with an attitude. This was the forth time this week that she was woken up by her phone. Her alarm clock wasn't set to go off for another half an hour.

"Jane, we have a body." Frost said knowing that he had just woken her up.

"Ok, I am getting up now, I will be there as soon as I can." Jane gets out of bed, into the shower, gets dressed, and hopped into the car and drove to the address that Frost gave her.

Jane got out of the car and walked toward the yellow police tape. She ducked under it, and proceeded toward Frost and Korsak. She was prepared to apologize to Maura about what happened the night before. She was very surprised and a little worried to see Dr. Pike squatting next to the body.

"Where's Maura?" Jane asked Frost and Korsak.

"Headquarters couldn't reach her." Those words made Jane shake in fear.

"I am going to go to her house and see if she's there. You guys got this?" They both nodded and Jane ran to the car.

Jane pulled up to Maura's house to find the house empty. It was locked, so she didn't think that she was necessarily kidnapped. She let herself inside with the key that was hidden under the mat. Jane was not acting as her normal detective self; she was acting as a concerned friend. She wasn't taking the normal precautions, not to mess up forensic evidence. She began to search through the house, looking for anything that would lead her to Maura. She checked her computer to see if she had just gotten a notification that there was a sale at one of her favorite stores, or anything that would have made Maura leave the house and not answer her phone that early.

After about ten minutes of searching, she called Frost and Korsak and had them call it into the station. "I am at Maura's place and I am telling you that something or somebody made her leave this morning."

"Jane, are you sure that she didn't just leave for a shoe sale or something?" Frost replied.

"Frost! Put Korsak on the phone."

She waited until she heard Korsak's voice, "Hello, Jane?"

"Yea Korsak, I am telling both of you that something happened and I am seriously worried about her."

"Okay Jane, I will call it into the station and get a team out to Maura's house ASAP. Okay?"

"Yes, thanks Korsak, I am going to continue to search until they get here."

"Jane, I don't think that's a good idea, you are too close to this and I am sure that you are not wearing gloves or booties. You could be ruining forensic evidence that could lead us to Maura. I think that you should wait in your car until we come. I need to finish up at this crime scene and get back to headquarters to log the evidence in and then I will be over. Please wait for me."

"Korsak, I am not just going to wait in my car. You are right about the forensic evidence and I wouldn't care except that it could tell us where she may be. I am going to – " The line went silent.

"Jane are you there?" Korsak asked.

"Yea Korsak, wait, hold on Sa second." Jane walked over to the counter where Maura's cordless phone laid. "Korsak, Maura always puts the phone back on the charging dock. She's a little OCD about it. And it's laying on the counter. She must have gotten a phone call that made her run out of the house before she had a chance to think about putting the phone back."

"Jane, there is not a lot of evidence going on that."

"_Korsak is right, there is no evidence of that, and you can only infer if you know Maura as well as I do." _Jane thought.

"Let me see who her last call was from and what time. Lets see, her last phone call was from you, trying to get in touch with her about the body, so lets see about the one before that. That's weird, it was from BPD. I think the numbers from a detective in SVU, but I am not positive. Where are you, can you run it through the system?"

"I will be back at headquarters in a few minutes, why don't you stay at Maura's place and I will call you as soon as I get to my desk and I will run the number."

"Ok, sound good, thank you Korsak, I know that what I have is not a lot to go by, but I know that something is up, I just don't know what yet."

Jane continues to go through Maura's house and finds some big things that she knows that Maura wouldn't leave the house without doing. For example making her bed and there was still coffee in the coffee maker and other things like that. She knows that there is little evidence on this huge hunch, but she knows that something is not right. Then her phone rings, startling Jane and Bass.

"Rizzoli."

"Hey Jane, I just sat down, what was the number?"

Jane read Korsak the number. "Hey, here it is, a Detective Ray Kline, SVU."

"I am coming back to headquarters, I want to find out what he said to Maura to make her run." Jane said as she grabbed her keys and headed out the door, locking it and putting the key back under the mat.

"Ok, I will fill in Cavanaugh."

"HELP, CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME, PLEASE HELP ME!" Maura screamed with no luck, tears streaming down her face. She was still tied to the bed, her legs tied on opposite sides of the bed frame. She was really scared. She felt like she had been lying there for hours. Hoyt and the other man left her and went upstairs. She was terrified for what would happen when they returned.

All of a sudden, she heard footsteps walking down the cold concrete steps to where she laid.

**AN: OOO, I left you with a cliffhanger, sorry guys, haha. I will try to update tomorrow, but if you really want to hear what happens, review, it will make me update faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry for that cliffhanger guys! I got two more reviews! That makes me so happy to roll over and see the blinking light on my phone to let me know that I have emails saying this person wrote a review and that person subscribed to my story or me! I am really fortunate to have such amazing readers! So I didn't want to leave you with a cliffhanger for a while, so I decided to update! This chapter may just be a filler chapter; it may have some suspence or action, but not as much as the previous chapter. I am going to try to write a really exciting 5****th**** chapter to make up for this one! I don't know if you are happy or not unless you review. Again, reviews make me write faster because I don't want to leave happy fans waiting! This was a long AN. Haha **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

Jane pulled up to headquarters and hopped out of the car, and ran inside. She was ready to tear apart this bastard and find out where Maura was.

She walked into the squad room to find it empty. She checked Cavanaugh's office and sure enough Korsak and Frost were both in there.

"Hey, did we find Kline?"

"He left early today, said his kid was sick." Cavanaugh said.

"Check his record to see if he has kids." Jane started to bark out orders to everybody including Cavanagh.

"Detective Rizzoli, I know that Dr. Isles is very important to you, not only as a colleague, but also on a more personal level. We all want to get her back, but lets not forget who's in charge around here." Cavanagh replied.

"Yes sir." Rizzoli was annoyed that he would talk to her like that when she was going through this stress and agony of trying to and her and get her back.

"Now, if I may finish?" Cavanagh waited for Rizzoli to nod. "We have checked his records. He does not have any children, he doesn't even have a wife."

Jane said in the nicest way possible for what she was feeling, "Do you have an address on file?"

"Yes, we will be sending a team, Rizzoli is too close and besides, you are all homicide, not SVU."

"But Kline was SVU and he may have collogues that are going to cover for him, or not do their best to try to take down a friend."

"I will put that under consideration Rizzoli, but you are too emotionally attached to this to be a detective on this case." Hearing those words made Jane cringe.

"At least let me interrogate his colleagues." Cavanaugh nodded.

Jane ran to SVU and asked to talk to the highest-ranking person in that unit. They appointed her to Lieutenant Grant Clementon.

"Lieutenant?" Jane asked politely as she knocked on the doorframe of the open door. She was not usually this polite, but he wasn't going to like her request. This was just what she had to do.

"Yes?" He answered, not recognizing her.

"I am Detective Jane Rizzoli, homicide, can I talk to you for a minute please, sir?" She hated talking to authority because of that very reason; she had to be polite and respectful, especially when she wanted something from them.

"Sure, what is this regarding?"

"One of your detectives, Ray Kline."

"Oh, of course Ray, he's one of our top detectives. What does homicide want with him?"

"We have reason to believe that he is involved in the kidnapping of chief medical examiner, Dr. Maura Isles."

The lieutenant looked stunned, "I am so sorry about Dr. Isles, I heard about that, but I truthfully do not think that Detective Kline was involved. What evidence points to him?"

"Well, sir. Mau- Dr. Isles left her house this morning in a rush, and didn't answer the phone when she was called in for a body. I have looked through her house and I see that her phone is not where she usually puts it. I know that that is not really evidence, however, I know Dr. Isles and I know that she would only leave her bed unmade and the phone off the charging dock if she left in a hurry. We checked the last call that she received, besides us trying to get in touch with her. It was from BPD, Detective Ray Kline's line." The whole time, the lieutenant sat there and listened, occasionally nodding.

"Well, I see Detective, however that is not really evidence." Jane nodded.

"What were some of his normal character traits, for example, loyal, etc.?" she asked, taking out a notepad and a pen.

"Well, he was loyal, he always followed the rules, he was honest, he was a very good detective." She waited for him to finish.

When he was done, she said, "I notice how you said honest." He nodded. "Are you aware, lieutenant that Detective Kline left work early today because one of his children were sick?" he nodded. "Well, it shows in his file that he is not married and has no children. Are you sure that he is as honest as you think he is?"

With that, the lieutenant pulled up Kline's file on his computer.

"Well, detective, you seem to be right. Anyway that I can help in this investigation please let me know."

"Well, sir, it would help to interrogate some of his colleagues."

"Oh course, follow me."

"_14, 15."_ Maura had counted 15 steps when she walked down the first time, and now counted them when either Hoyt or his apprentice walked down. She had only heard one set of footsteps. They were at the bottom. She started to cry all over again. "HELP ME! PLEASE, ANYBODY?"

"Stop yelling! Now! You saw when you were outside, there are no houses for at least three blocks and these walls are soundproof anyway."

She had noticed that there were no other houses, but had not known that the room was soundproof. "W-where's J-jane?" was all that she managed to say.

He laughed. "Don't you recognize my voice?" Now that he mentioned it, it did sound a little familiar.

"W-who are y-you?" she couldn't help but to let fear overcome her voice and body.

"That's for your little friend Jane to figure out."

"WHERE IS SHE!" She stopped the fear in her voice.

"She was never kidnapped." He laughed. "We got you to come to us. DR. HOYT!" he yelled. "I THINK SHE'S READY FOR SOME FUN." He winked and smirked at Maura when he said fun.

"I've seen what you do to those poor women and I will not end up like them."

"Oh course you will, unless your detective friend can save you in time." He laughed.

She started counting the steps again. _"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15"_ She started to break down again. "Please somebody help me, please." She didn't even have the strength to yell, she merely said, maybe even whispered through her sobs. She knew that Jane would figure out where she was, but she feared that her friend wouldn't come in time.

She snapped out of her little daydream moment to find Charles Hoyt standing over her with a scalpel in his hand. She picked her head up a little and saw the apprentice go into another room and pull out a tray with many different pieces of surgical equipment on it. He also brought over another scalpel and held it while Hoyt said, "Dr. Isles, I bet you never expected this, isn't this a much needed change in plan?" He asked sarcastically as he taunted her with the scalpel. She began to make little nicks at her skin. She knew that they would not make her bleed to death because her healthy skin would clot quickly. They stung, but she was strong. She didn't want them to know how scared she really was.

"Dr. Isles, are we ready the next part?" Hoyt asked after he made about thirty little nicks all over her body.

He motioned for his apprentice to come over to him. Now both men were standing over her. She knew what he was implying. She could feel her eyes start to tear. _"Stop, calm down, you know that you cannot control your lacrimal glands, but if you calm down, maybe you will calm down enough to be in control of your emotions."_ She said to herself.

"No, I cannot say that I am ready. You know me well enough Hoyt, I cannot continue without being properly introduced."

"Dr. Isles, you already know who this is, you talked to him this morning."

"_Oh, right, now I remember, how could I be so stupid? How could I have fallen into Hoyt's trap?"_ She said to herself, she could feel her eyes start to tear again.

"Detective Ray Kline." She said out loud.

**AN: Sorry, I gave you another cliffhanger. This chapter was very hard for me to write. I am not sure why. I think I am going to skip the next scene. (I think that you all know what I am talking about.) I am not comfortable writing something like that. So, please review, it only takes like a minute. And please tell me what you think, what you want to see and how I can improve. Also, again, it makes me write faster. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I know that I just updated, but I am so excited to keep writing. Quick question, what does ****Tchuss mean? Sorry, I have gotten two reviews with this in it and I cannot figure out what it could mean and I cannot seem to find it online. Again, I feel fortunate and blessed to have so many amazing readers. Please tell me what you think and where you want the story to go. Do you want anybody else to be taken? Do you want Hoyt to die, or just be caught? Do you even want either, or should he get away? (Maybe a sequel?) I also was asked if this was a Rizzles story. Do you want it to be? I haven't really thought much about it. I can incorporate it into the story, or I don't have to if you don't like that idea. So please review. Love you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. **

Kline untied her hands and legs from the bed and led her to a concrete wall. She could see, there was a chain that attached her legs to the wall, and also her feet, making an x shape. She started to break down. As she was walking, she remembered a self-defense method that Jane had taught her. She remembered, _"What was it- come on Maura, oh, SING- Solar plexus, instep, nose, groin."_

She started on Kline. He didn't see it coming at all, so she completely got him on the ground and she made a run for it.

* * *

><p>Jane walked with Lieutenant Grant Clementon over to Detective Kline's desk. Jane searched through the whole desk finding nothing useful. She had a team check for fingerprints and run all found fingerprints through the system. She then walked with Clementon to talk to Ray's partner.<p>

"Hi, I am Detective, Jane Rizzoli, in homicide, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Oh course ma'am, what is this regarding?" She asked as she followed Jane.

"Your partner, I will fill you in on the details as soon as we get to the interrogation room."

"Ok"

They sat down and Jane told the detective pretty much the same thing that she told Clementon.

"Jane," Korsak said as he walked in, "I am sorry, but can I talk to you for a moment. He sounded worried.

"Sure, Korsak." She said as she stood up. "I will be back in a moment." She said to the female detective who was still sitting. She closed the door behind her and said, "What's up Korsak?"

"Jane, we found another set of fingerprints, besides Kline's." He still sounded worried.

"Did they come up with a match in the system?"

Korsak nodded, "Hoyt"

Jane collapsed onto the floor, but held herself together. She put her fists onto the wall and yelled. She knew inside that he was probably Hoyt's apprentice, but she didn't want to admit it. "Thank you Korsak. Do we have an address

She walked back inside interrogation room. "Is everything ok?" the female detective said.

"No, everything just got a thousand times worse. Your partner was just conformed to be the one who kidnapped Dr. Maura Isles."

"How do you figure?"

"Charles Hoyt's fingerprints were found on Detective Kline's desk."

The female detective's eyes opened wide along with her mouth, "Oh my god!"

"Thank you for your time, I will keep you posted, for right now, please lets keep this between my team, you, and Lieutenant Clementon."

"Okay, thank you." She said still stunned.

Jane escorted her back to her desk and walked to talk to Korsak and Frost.

"Do we have an address?" Korsak held out his hand with the address on it. She nodded. "Thank you. Frost with me." He nodded and followed her.

They walked out to Jane's car. She stopped and stared at her windshield. Frost looked at her, "Jane are you ok?" She pointed to the piece of paper that was in her windshield wipers. Frost took some gloves out of his pocket, slipped them on and took the piece of paper.

"What does it say Frost?"

"Jane, I don't think that it's a good idea-"

"Read it to me NOW!"

"I look forward to dissecting you next to the good doctor ~Hoyt"

"Come on Jane, don't let this guy get to you, we will find him and Maura. Okay?"

She nodded and got into the car. He could tell that she was scared. "Jane, if you want me to take you home, I can call Korsak to come and be backup."

She shook her head. "I want to find these bastards and get Maura back."

They pulled up to the house. They got out of the car and started to walk towards the house.

* * *

><p>She kept running, she didn't even look back to see if anybody was following her. She just wanted to jump into the warm embrace of her best friend's arms. She wanted to climb into her own bed and sleep for hours. She kept running until she saw a house. She ran up to the house and knocked on the door. A woman opened the door and her mouth opened in shock.<p>

"Ma'am, are you okay?"

"No, I was kidnapped, can I please come inside and use your phone?"

"Of course, follow me." Maura followed the woman and sat down on the couch. The woman brought over a black cordless phone and watched as Maura dialed the numbers.

"Jane?"

"Maura, oh my god, are you okay?"

"Not really, I escaped, I used the SING technique that you taught me and ran way. I don't think that Hoyt was home, I just ran until I found the nearest house. A woman answered the door and let me use her phone, I am inside now."

"Where are you Maura? Ask the woman what her address is."

Maura told Jane the address and Jane said that Frost and her would be there ASAP.

Jane and Frost arrived at the house and ran up to the house. She quickly and loudly knocked on the door. The woman came to the door and opened it, Jane immediately ran to Maura who was sitting on the couch.

"Oh my god Maura, are you alright?" Jane asked as she hugged her friend tightly.

"I will be, Jane will you please take me home? I really just want to go to sleep."

"No Maura, we have to go to the hospital and get you checked out and get these cuts looked at."

Maura sighed; she knew that Jane was just trying to help and that she was probably right. She nodded.

Jane thanked the woman and told her that she would be around soon to get a statement about how Maura was when she arrived. The woman said, "Of course."

Jane helped Maura to the car. She sat in the back with Maura and let Frost drive.

The car was pretty silent and when they got to the hospital, Jane got out with Maura and Frost called headquarters. Frost was informing Cavanagh, Korsak and the female detective.

Jane and Maura walked into the hospital and Jane walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" the secretary asked before looking up. Once she looked up she said, "Oh, gosh, what happened, please fill out these forms and we will try to get you back as soon as possible."

Jane took out her badge and id. She said, "Detective Jane Rizzoli, BPD. I want you to get this woman, Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner, a private room and I would like to talk to a doctor." The secretary just sat there, stunned, Jane replied, "Now."

The secretary got up immediately to get a doctor and a wheelchair. The doctor came out and Jane filled the doctor in on all that had happened. The doctor nodded and took the wheelchair to a private room, where she was given paperwork to fill out.

"Jane," Frost peaked his head in the room.

"Yea," Jane said as she got up, "Maura, I will be right back." She nodded.

"I am going to go with Korsak to Kline's house. Are you alright here?"

"Yea Frost, keep me in the loop."

"You got it."

Korsak and Frost pull up to the house. They knock on the door, "BPD" they yell. No answer. Frost knocks the door down and they start to search it. They search the upstairs and the main level. "Clean," they both mutter.

They head for the basement. They see a bed with some blood on it, but very little. They continue towards the back and see a concrete wall with chains on it. Then they see a body. Kline. Frost checked his pulse. "He's dead."

**AN: I hope that you guys liked it. I couldn't go to bed tonight without writing another chapter. I have so many ideas and again, please review to give me feedback and more ideas. I love to see your thoughts. Just because Maura was found, does not mean that the Hoyt drama/action/suspense/horror is over. We all know that Hoyt is not going down without a fight. Please answer my questions in the AN in the beginning of the story. I really love to hear what you think because your thoughts are really important. Without all of my readers, I would be nowhere, I would be writing for nobody. I write for my fans! Love ya all! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thanks to a few of you who explained the meaning of ****Tchuss to me! I am sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. I have been really busy with the holidays coming up. I have learned that I really love to write. I want your help though. So I am going to ask ALL of you, to review with either an idea for this story or even a new story. I will take into all into consideration and will probably use all of them. I have tons of ideas, but I like it when I am not the only person writing, I want everybody's help! Ok, so lets see how many of you respond! Haha, again, I will probably say this in every AN, but its true! I am really fortunate and blessed to have so many wonderful readers. Love ya guys!**

"Shit Korsak!" Jane said into the phone when Korsak called her from the crime scene. "How are we going to find this son of a bitch bastard?" She lowered her voice and changed her tone when she saw Maura lift her head.

"What's wrong Jane?" Maura asked.

"Let me call you back Korsak." Jane hung up the phone and sat down in the chair next to Maura's bed. "Kline was found dead, and we don't know where Hoyt is."

"D-did I k-kill him?" Maura started to stutter nervously.

"How am I supposed to know, you are the medical examiner?" Jane said, laughing, trying to lighten the mood.

"Jane -" Maura said, as if to tell her that she was not in the mood for joking around and that she wanted an answer.

"We are not sure yet, Dr. Pike will be preforming the autopsy. Even if you did, nothing will happen to you, you were kidnapped and it was self defense to get away."

"I know Jane, but I don't want to be the one to kill him." She started to cry.

"Its ok Maura. Let me get the doctor, I will be right back." Maura nodded and Jane got up and walked to the nearest nurses' station. She told a nurse that was sitting there to please get the doctor.

The doctor walked in a few minutes later. "How are you feeling?" she asked Maura.

"Not very well, I just want to go home."

"I know, well why don't you tell me what is bothering you and we will see how long it will be until I can discharge you."

"Physically, nothing hurts, except for this bruise, but that will heal. I am just not myself emotionally."

"Ok, that's good that you are not in any physical pain. Are you feeling depressed?" Maura nodded. "Ok, well, I can put you on some depression medication, would that be okay?" Maura nodded. She liked this doctor very much, she knew that Maura was a doctor and that she liked knowing what was going on in her body and giving the final consent to all of the medications. "Let me check your chart." Maura nodded. "Okay, it looks like we don't have any tests left. However, we want you to stay tonight to make sure that you are okay." Maura nodded. She wasn't very happy to hear this.

"Its ok Maura, I will stay with you, if you want."

"I don't want you to leave Jane." Jane nodded.

"Okay, I will send a nurse in with some depression medication." She left.

"Are you ok Maura?"

Maura shook her head, started to tear up and said, "I just want to go home, and sleep in my own bed. I want to get as far away from everybody as possible."

"I know." Jane said. She sat on the bed and hugged Maura tightly. She hated to see her like this. "But I will stay with you tonight, and hopefully we can go home in the morning."

"Okay." Maura said.

A nurse knocked on the door. "Come in." Jane said.

The nurse walked in with the depression medication and a cup of water. She walked over to Maura, handing her the medication and the cup. When Maura had finished taking the pills, the nurse took the cup back from her and put it in the trash can.

The next morning, Maura woke up with a startle. She had been having a nightmare about Hoyt. She woke Jane up, who was lying next to her in bed and told her about the nightmare.

"Its ok, I had all sorts of nightmares when Hoyt came after me." _"To be honest, after the note that I found on my windshield, I am still having nightmares and am scared of him." _She thought.

That morning had been slow, many nurses had come in to take Maura's blood pressure, to give her more medication, and a lot of other routine work. By noon, Maura was discharged. Jane took her home and helped her get into bed.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Jane asked as she brought Maura a glass of water.

"No, thank you."

"Do you want me to lay with you or -" Jane didn't even have to finish her question; Maura nodded and moved the covers to allow Jane to get in bed.

Maura fell asleep within five minutes. Jane took the time to text Frost, so that she wouldn't wake Maura up, to tell him that she was fine, but that he should still come over. Jane wanted to have as many police officers as possible in her house, so that she was as safe as possible.

Frost arrived a little while later. Jane heard the knock on the door and slowly and carefully took Maura's grip off of her. She grabbed her gun, to make sure that it was really Frost. Once she looked out the peep whole, and saw that it was indeed him, she put down her gun and opened up the door.

"Hey Jane," he said as he handed her a cup of coffee and a bag.

"Oo, thanks." She said as she opened the bag to find a muffin.

Frost laughed, "Sure. Where's Maura?"

"She's asleep. I don't want to wake her, come on, lets sit down and let me eat."

"Okay." They sat down in her living room and watched tv on her big flat screen.

"Ok, Frost, I think Korsak is coming soon, so you don't have to stay."

"Its ok, I don't mind."

"I know you don't, but just go, I am fine."

"Okay, if you are sure."

"Yea I'm sure."

Jane walks Frost outside and waits for him to leave before she closes and locks the door.

She calls Korsak. "Hey Jane." He answers.

"Hey, how's the search going? Also, did we find a connection from the woman that was murdered in the original case to Kline?" she was referring to the one that they were at the day that Maura was unreachable.

"Not yet. When Frost gets back here, I am going to have him cross reference every aspect of each of their lives until we have a connection. I don't know that we are going to find one though. Hoyt's apprentices don't usually know their victims."

"I know, but this case is odd anyway. I was the first one to get away from Hoyt, and now Maura is the second. He isn't usually that careless in letting his apprentice stay home with the victim because of the chance that they could get away. We need to find out what made him run"

"Or who."

"Yea, why don't you come over and we can talk about it. Also when Maura wakes up, I want to get a statement."

"Ok, I am grabbing my coat, I will be there in a few minutes."

When Korsak knocked on the door, Jane did the same thing that she did when Frost came. She grabbed her gun and looked through the peephole. After she saw that Korsak was standing there, she put her gun down and opened the door.

"Hey Jane." Korsak said as he walked in the door. "How are you, how is she?"

"We are ok, not great though. She's asleep, I am just terrified."

"I know, but we are going to get this bastard, I promise." Jane knew that she didn't have to hold back her feelings in front of Korsak, but she didn't want to show how broken she was on the inside."

"I am going to go check on her, go grab a beer or something, I am sure that she's still asleep, or else se would have come out." Jane said, getting up.

"Okay." Korsak got up to go to the fridge to get a beer.

Jane walked towards Maura's bedroom and opened the door slowly, to make sure that she didn't wake her up, if she was still asleep. She completely opened the door. She walked toward Maura's bathroom and saw the window open and the screen on the window was cut.

"KORSAK!" she yelled. When he got in there, she said, "She's gone, they took her."

**AN: Again, sorry guys that I haven't updated in a few days, please review, all of you and tell me if you like it, what you want to see happen either in this story, or even a new story. I really want to know your opinion. I probably will not be able to write another chapter tomorrow, but I will try my best. (I may be able to.) Have a good holiday everybody! Love you guys and thanks again for all of the support in the reviews and in the subscriptions. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I have gotten some really amazing reviews! I really didn't know what to expect with my first fanfiction, and you guys have made me really happy! So thanks! Again, I want every single person to review because you al matter and I want to hear what everybody thinks! They can be ideas for this story, or even new ideas for a new story. I just want to hear what you think. I haven't decided whether or not to leave you guys with a cliffhanger or not today. Also, for the people that did write what they would like to see, it was a really good idea and I will really try to incorporate it into the story. I will probably change it a little bit, so that when you read it, its still a surprise and interesting. Ok guys! Again, thank you! Love ya guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

Maura woke up and rubbed her eyes. She opened them to expect to be in her bed with Jane next to her. She opened her eyes and panicked, she was in a trunk of a car. Her arms and legs were bound. She tried to remain calm because she knew that she would hyperventilate if she got too worked up. She started to tear up, that tearing turned into fully crying. "Jane. Please Jane, I need you, please." She couldn't even yell. Finally after what felt like a few hours, the car pulled to a stop. She pulled herself together and forced herself to calm down. She wasn't going to show weakness.

"Ahh, Dr. Isles, your awake." Said Hoyt in his creepy, familiar tone.

"Dr., should I show her our new home?"

"I think that she will only need to see where she will be living."

"Alright." Kline said as her took her by her arms and forced her to get out of the car, dropping her on her side. She cried out in pain.

He ignored her pain and continued to drag her. She eventually stood up and was still wincing in pain. She walked, or was more of dragged, by her arm, around the house. She looked around as she was being dragged to see that they were in the middle of nowhere. The ground was pretty flat and she couldn't see any house or car in any direction. She estimated that there was nobody for at least three miles.

"Come on, get in the house!" Kline yelled.

She listened, she didn't want him to hit her, she was already in pain from being thrown onto the floor and being dragged.

They got into the basement and she was then bound onto a wall, similar to the one that she escaped from the first time.

Kline locked her in. He went upstairs.

After what felt like a few hours, she heard them walking down the cold, hard stairs. Hoyt told Kline something, but Maura was too scared to hear what he had said.

Kline got the same surgical equipment that was brought out last time. The main difference was, that last time the only thing that he did to her was make nicks in her skin, but she was sure that he would do more to her this time.

"Are you ready Dr. Isles?"

He didn't even wait for a response. "Attach her to the floor chains." He ordered Kline.

Kline unattached her from the wall and walked her over to the floor chains. Maura didn't even try to fight. She was smart enough to know that between Kline and Hoyt that she wouldn't win and that she would probably get punished for it.

The floor chains were spread out, so that her arms were spread out over her head, and her legs were spread apart. They would be in an x-shape. She noticed that there was another set of floor chains next to that one.

Kline attached her to the floor and Hoyt sat over her and held a scalpel and began to make little nicks on her legs. They stung pretty badly, but she knew that there was worse to come.

Hoyt then said, "I heard about your father, its quite unfortunate that a good doctor like you comes from such bad roots."

"I am nothing like him!" she managed to get out.

"Well, I bet that you didn't know that great- great grandfather was a part of the Donnelly family.

"Is that what this is about, my biological father?"

"No, of course not, Dr. Isles, of course you cannot control your biological roots." Hoyt then turns to look at Kline, "Go and get Dr. Isles' special surprise." Kline nodded and walked towards the closet.

Kline walked back with a paper bag. "I am going to the store to pick up some fresh meat."

"Would you like to see what's inside?" Hoyt asked rhetorically.

Maura, who obviously didn't pick up on the rhetorical part answered, "Not really."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Isles, but I must show you, I insist." He opened the bag to find two icepicks.

"I want you to have the same scars as Jane." She started to cry. He picked up one icepick and jammed it into her hand, nailing her to the floor.

"JANE!" she managed to scream through the pain. She was shaking crying as he picked up the other one.

"Should I wait to put this one in your hand, or should I just do it now and let you suffer." He waited for her response. She was too busy shaking and crying to respond. "I think I am going to make you suffer by waiting for the next one. I am going to keep the icepick in your hand to remind you of what happens when you try to escape."

He walked upstairs and left her shaking and crying. She continued to scream, "JANE, PLEASE HELP ME! I NEED YOU JANE!" but nobody answered.

Jane was going through and processing everything in Maura's house. Korsak had just left with Frost. She was being very meticulous because she didn't want to miss anything. She made her way to Maura's night table. She gasped.

There was a note sitting on the night table. She picked it up and read it.

_You didn't think I would give up that easily, did you, Jane? If you want to see the good doctor again, you must sacrifice yourself. Come to the woods that I took you to the night that you used the flare. Somebody will be waiting there for you. Come alone._

_~C.H._

"_I have to go and save her, but this could be a trap."_ She was debating her choices. She had to go save Maura, even if it meant that she had to die.

Jane arrived at the woods. She had her gun in the holster on her belt as she looked around to see if anybody was there. She couldn't see anybody, so se decided to get out of the car. She was scared, but her adrenaline was going because she felt the need to save Maura.

Jane walked around for a few minutes, finally walking towards the exact spot that Hoyt held her. She sat down on a tree stump, thinking about where he could be.

Jane woke up lying on a cold concrete floor. Her head throbbed. All she heard was crying. It was a familiar cry, she wanted to turn her head to see the person next to her, but she didn't have the strength. Then she heard a familiar voice cry out, "JANE, I NEED YOU! PLEASE WAKE UP!" _Maura?_

She suddenly had an adrenaline rush and worked up enough energy to turn over her head. She saw Maura. "Maura, oh my god, are you okay?"

Maura shook her head and continued to cry. Suddenly Jane looked at her hand and saw the puddle of blood and the icepick sticking out of it. "It's ok Maura, we will get out of here and we will both be okay." Jane didn't know if they would get out of there alive or not, but they were going to do this together and Jane had to keep Maura calm.

"Help me Jane, get it out! Please!" Jane reached over, but couldn't quite reach her friend's hand. _"Shit Jane! You know that Hoyt wouldn't be stupid enough to put both of the chains close enough together to touch." _Jane thought.

"I can't reach Maura, you will be okay, I am sure that Frost and Korsak are already looking for us and they are close."

"H-how do you k-know? H-how did t-they g-get you?" Maura was still crying and she could barely talk through her sobs.

"They left a note on your night table to come and meet them in the woods. I left the note and I am sure that Frost and Korsak will find it and get some clues from the spot in the woods. I'm sorry Maura, I shouldn't have let my guard down, even for a second in those woods, I sat down to think about where they could be hiding and they must have hit me from behind. You were too tired and scared to tell me how they got you the first time."

"Don't apologize Jane, it's not your fault. Detective Ray Kline called me the morning after I kicked you out and said that Hoyt had kidnapped you told me that it was too dangerous to go and that he would call me as soon as they know anything. I demanded to know the address and despite the warning, I thought I needed to save you before it was too late. It was a trap and I fell head first into it." She kept crying.

"Maura, its okay, its my fault, if I hadn't been such a jerk and I didn't yell at you when you were just trying to help me, I would have slept over and you would have known that I wasn't kidnapped. It's all my fault! I am so sorry." Jane looked at her hysterical friend and then at her hand. She was determined to get the icepick out of her hand. "Maura, move your hand as close to me as possible." Maura did and then Jane moved her hand as close to Maura's and she could reach. "Maura, be very still, I am going to pull this out of your hand! It's going to hurt. Okay?" Maura nodded. Jane, in one swift motion, pulled it out of her hand. Maura began to cry more and she choked on her sobs. Just then, they heard those dreaded footsteps walking down those concrete steps.

**AN: I hope you guys like this chapter! It was incredibly hard to write and it took me several hours. It's a little longer than usual, but not too much, only like 300 words more. I really want your help for what you want Hoyt to do to the girls! Thank you all for all of the support! Please review! Love ya all! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I know that I have not written in a few days! I am very sorry! Last week I was off on spring break, so I could write everyday without a problem. This week, I have had school and homework, so I had to wait until now. I got amazing ideas via reviews and pm. I am going to do my best to incorporate the ideas. I am planning on changing a little bit, so that even the people who came up with the ideas are in suspense! I hope that you like this chapter and please review! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

Jane counted the 15th step in her head, through Maura's sobbing and then she saw Hoyt. He had a look on his face that Jane had not seen, like all the times that he kidnapped Jane, he hadn't planned to kill her, like he knew that he would succeed this time.

"Ahh, I see that you have gotten that ice pick out, is that right Dr. Isles?"

She was in too much pain to answer. She didn't even really hear him.

"KLINE!" Hoyt called up the steps. Wasn't Kline dead?

"I bet you thought that the man that was found dead was really Kline!" Hoyt said to her. "I guess I just have too many tricks up my sleve."

Jane counted the steps_ 14, 15._

She suddenly saw him, his face, the one that she must have seen at least a dozen times back at headquarters. Her mother had probably sold him dozens of muffins. She had to find his weakness.

"Go get the rest of the ice picks," Hoyt ordered him.

He nodded and went to a storage closet and got a paper bag.

Maura recognized that paper bag and immediately started sobbing even harder.

"Dr. Isles, are you ready for more? Just remember, this is punishment for running away. I always win. I want you to remember that." With that, he picked up an ice pick. He then stabbed it through Maura's other hand. The blood spurted out and she yelped in pain. Jane said forcefully, "Stay away from her!" He then picked up another ice pick, ignoring Jane and jammed it into Maura's foot. Another one went into her upper arm. Maura was yelping in pain.

He walked over to Jane. "Ah, I love the smell of lavender and fear." Jane started to shake. "Do you want some of the ice pick?"

She shook her head. "Stay away from Maura!" She didn't yell, but she said it with enough force. She was determined to "keep her cool."

"Ah, I am afraid that I cannot do that." He then turned his attention to Kline. "Attach Jane to the wall chains, over there." He pointed to the chains on the wall, where Maura was in her line of view.

"How can we make her suffer Doc?" Kline asked Hoyt.

"Oh, we will physically make her suffer later. For now, she will suffer by watching us hurt Dr. Isles."

"NO!" Yelled Jane, she had lost her cool and didn't care, she had to protect her friend.

Kline ignored her pleas and unhooked her and began to lead her towards the wall. As they walked passed Maura and the tray of tools, Jane grabbed a scalpel and jammed it into his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Jane opened her eyes. Her head throbbed and she was lying on the cold, concrete floor. She picked up her head; Maura wasn't chained on the floor anymore. She tried to remember what happened. She thought for a long time, before she realized that Hoyt must have hit her from behind after she stabbed Kline. But where was Maura? As she was thinking about all of this and worrying about Maura, she didn't hear anybody walk down the steps. The next thing she notices was Kline standing over her.<p>

"I bet you thought that you killed me, didn't you?"

She didn't say anything. She just stared up at him looking, searching for a weakness. She found none. She finally said, "Where's Maura?" She said it like a question but in a forceful tone.

"She's being taken care of."

"What's that supposed to mean, where's Hoyt?"

"Hoyt is out, with Dr. Isles."

"Why are you doing this Kline? I talked with Lieutenant Clementon and he said that you were a great detective. Why would you risk all of this for this monster?"

"He isn't a monster and he trusts me, we are partners. I help him, he helps me."

"What do you need help with? Is it illegal? Cause if not, you could talk to the Lieutenant. He seamed to really like you, I am sure that he would try to help."

"Its nothing that you or headquarters could help me with." She found his weakness. She just had to get answers.

"Why not? I am sure that I could help you."

"I was told not to get the police involved. I have told you too much already."

"I will tell you this. Hoyt has kidnapped me a few times and every time, Hoyt has gotten away alive and his apprentice gets killed. Trust me, even if you don't get killed, he won't keep his end of the bargain."

"Yes he will. He told me to kill you off and then he will help me! I know that he will!"

"_I am getting him agitated, come on Jane, push him over the edge."_ She thought. "We both know that he wanted he alive. He wants me, not you. It's the same with all of his apprentices. He uses them to get to me. He is using you. Trust me! Tell me what you need done. I can help you."

"No you will not help me," he said and unchained one leg and chained it onto the wall, then the other leg, then one arm, then the other arm. He did this very carefully this time, so that she couldn't get away.

* * *

><p>Maura suddenly woke up. She found her arms free of chains and sat up. She hit her head on something and then she realized that she couldn't see anything.<p>

She felt around and found nothing.

She wanted to yell, but she knew that nobody would find her. All she did was lay there and cry. There wasn't even enough room in the box to stretch out. She had to curl up in a ball. She knew that if she cried, that she would use up her oxygen quickly. She ran her hand over the perimeter of the box and estimated the lengths, widths and heights. She quickly evaluated the math in her head and came up with a total of about six hours. She had about six hours until she would run out of oxygen.

There was nothing left to do, but try to go to sleep. She knew that if she wasn't asleep, that she would cry and that would reduce her amount of hours by about a forth. She was trying to distract herself with math and science so that she wouldn't think of her surroundings.

She thought of Jane. The warmth and comfort that she felt when in Jane's arms. Jane's smell. All of the things that makes Jane Jane. Her strength, her wit, her passion. _"Jane would want me to be strong! She will rescue me, but I need to be strong!"_

She continued to tell herself that and think of Jane rescuing her. She again tried to distract herself and not think of her suffocating in this box. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore and sobbed until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Jane was fully attached to the wall. Kline had been more careful and she couldn't escape him that time. He went and got a scalpel. Jane was trying to continue to get to him. "If you are just going to kill me anyway, you may as well tell me what Hoyt promised to do. I know him well enough after four kidnappings. I can tell you if how likely he is to keep his end of the deal. Did you do anything wrong? I mean besides kidnap Dr. Isles and me."<p>

"No, I didn't. If it really makes you feel better, they took her."

She was finally getting somewhere, "Whose her and whose they? If I am going to try to help you, you have to give me a little bit more information than that."

"She's my sister and I don't know who they are. My sister was kidnaped and Dr. Hoyt told me that if I helped him, that he would get my sister back. I am not going to do anything to risk breaking my end of the deal. If Dr. Hoyt does, than he will have to live with the feeling of guilt for the rest of his life."

"First of all, don't call him Dr. Hoyt, he didn't finish medical school and even if he did, you say Doctor out of respect and he doesn't deserve any. And secondly, Hoyt won't feel guilty at all. Why would he, he doesn't feel guilty about killing tons of people and kidnapping a BPD detective and the Chief Medical Examiner in Massachusetts. If he doesn't feel guilty about doing all of that, than he won't feel guilty about breaking off a deal with you. Now, if you would let me help, I can investigate this."

"No, I was told that if I notified the police that they would kill her. I am not risking them following through and them killing her. That's why I didn't report it."

"But didn't they know that you were SVU in BPD?"

"I don't know."

"So, you couldn't investigate her kidnapping, so instead, so that you wouldn't risk her dying, you decided to help kill two innocent people, who are on the same team that you are. Hoyt is using your resources as a cop to take advantage of you. He is using you. He needed you to make the phone call. He knew that if a BPD number came up of Maura's caller ID that she would leave. She wanted to protect me. Don't you understand that? Hoyt wanted to link himself to you. That's why he left fingerprints on your desk. He tried to frame you. Don't you see this?"

"No I don't, I have to protect my sister and if that means making you suffer, than that's the price I am willing to pay, even if I have to go to jail."

With that, he took the scalpel and was about to jam it into Jane's leg. The scalpel had pierced her skin when suddenly she saw somebody coming. She couldn't make out who it was in the darkness, but she could tell that it was a man. He put his finger over his mouth to tell her not to make Kline aware that he was there. The scalpel had gone through Jane's foot. Blood spattered everywhere. She cried, "PLEASE, NOT AGAIN, PLEASE HELP ME!" and started shaking. She kind of blacked out.

She woke up and opened her eyes. She would feel somebody touching her foot. It felt like it was scorching it hurt so bad. The person was wrapping it up. She sat up to see Patrick Doyle.

"What?" was all that she manage to say.

* * *

><p>"HELP! ANYBODY!" Maura yelled. She only had about three hours of air left and she knew that something was wrong with Jane; she could just feel it. She knew that the chances of her surviving were slim.<p>

**AN: I hope that you guys liked it! Again, this chapter took mw several hours to write. I hope that I incorporated all of your ideas, and again, if you want to see something happen, please review, or pm me! I appreciate all of the reviews and it makes me feel appreciated and loved by my readers! I definitely appreciate all of you and love all of you as well! You guys are the best! Love ya all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Ok guys, I know that I haven't written another chapter in two weeks. Things have been super busy with school, cause my last day is June 8****th****! So basically teachers are cramming stuff in for finals, so I have been so busy with schoolwork! I was so happy to see a few pms from people who were making sure that I wasn't giving up on the story. I am not planning on giving up any time soon! This chapter may be a little shorter than usual, but I am not sure yet. My writing also may not be the best because I haven't written in two weeks. So it may be a little choppy or not as "flowy" I guess. I hope that you like it so far and continue to give me some more great ideas through either reviews or pm.**

"Frost." he answered his phone abruptly. He was so worried about Jane and Maura. The whole police department was investigating this case.

"F-fr-rost-t?" the voice was shaky, but still had the raspy voice that he recognized.

"Jane, Jane where are you?"

"I-I don't kn-now. H-hold-d o-on." He waited kind of impatiently.

"Hello." Said a voice that he didn't quite recognize.

"Who is this?" Frost asked sharply.

"Patrick Doyle." Frost got the chills just hearing his name. "Don't worry, I won't hurt her." Frost motioned for Korsak to trace his call. Korsak nodded and sat down at his computer.

"Where are you?" Frost had a sort of power in his voice, a protective power. He didn't even recognize his own voice.

"I may know where Maura is, but I will go there only with Jane. You may as well tell the cop tracing my phone to stop, we will be leaving here shortly." And Doyle hung up.

"D-do y-you real-ly know where M-maura is?"

"I think. But I am not sure."

Doyle helped Jane up. Jane looked around and saw Kline on the floor.

"I-is he d-dead?"

"No, just unconscious."

Doyle and Jane walked to the car and got into the backseats. One of Doyle's men was in the driver's seat.

"Are you tracking them?" Doyle asked the driver.

"W-who?" Jane asked Doyle.

"Hoyt and Maura. We have been tracking them for some time now. We don't know exactly where they are, but we will find them, don't worry." Doyle said.

They drove awhile before they stopped at the edge of a forest.

"Why are we stopping?" Doyle asked the driver.

"The last place that we could track them was right here." Jane nodded. She knew that the chances of them finding Maura in these woods would be nearly impossible. There was over one hundred acres in these woods and it would be hard to search the whole thing without Hoyt noticing or before she died. Jane thought of Hoyt's other victims. Slit their throats and let to bleed out. She also knew that there was always the possibility that they all dreaded thinking about, being buried alive.

"HELP!" Maura yelled. She only had about an hour left before she would have used up all of her oxygen. She knew that it would not help. She didn't know how deep she was. For all she knew, she was eight feet in the ground and in the middle of the woods. _"Nobody is going to find me here."_ She thought. She was going to die here.

She kept looking around, trying to find a weak spot in the wood, with no luck.

"_He has left me here to die!"_ she thought. She started crying again. She was in complete darkness and she was still feeling around trying to find spots that she could chip off. Even just enough to get a sense of how far down she was, day vs. night, and even just to get an air hole to survive while they were searching for her.

She continued to search until she felt a piece of chipped wood above her. She began to chip away at the wood. Clawing it with her freshly manicured nails. She finally got a tiny hole. All she saw was dirt. She started to sob, it was no use, she was going to die. She only had about another 40 min. left. She didn't know though, how long exactly she had because she had no way to keep track of her time. That was the torturous part, the fact that she was clueless. For somebody like Dr. Maura Isles, being clueless was torturing, just as bad as the icepick.

"Let me call my team!" Jane demanded Doyle. She had lost her stutter and was now full of rage.

"No, Detective, you must be careful. Nobody can be trusted." Doyle replied.

"Are you saying that Frost and Korsak may be involved?" It was a question, but it was more like in an 'are you serious' kind of way.

"I don't know anymore. You are the only one besides Maura and my team that I trust. That Kline guy was one of you, on your side. Anybody can change, and anybody can act like they are on one side and then turns to another."

"Not my team! They wouldn't do that to me or to Maura!"

"And I wouldn't have thought that any police officer would have helped this monster!" Doyle responded with the same boldness.

"In some respects, you are the same kind of person! You both kill people!"

"And so do you! You have killed people out of self-defense or if they jeopardize the safety of other people. I have told you a few times. I don't kill women and I only kill men that deserve to die. I have standards. I want to kill this man because he put my daughter and her best friend in danger. Somebody like that deserves to die."

"Don't you dare compare me to you! And my team can still be trusted! It's the best bet we have! She could have less than an hour left if she is buried alive! We will never find her just the three of us!" She was referring to herself, Doyle, and the driver.

"Then I will call in the rest of my team." He turned and nodded at the driver, who took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Let me call my team too, please, I just want to find her! Frost ad Korsak can be trusted! Even if you don't want the rest of BPD here, at least we can call them out here."

Doyle just stood there for a second and thought. Then finally he nodded, "Fine, call them and only them."

Doyle handed her a phone. She dialed the familiar number.

"Frost."

"Hey Frost, it's me."

"Jane, are you alright?"

"Shh, yea, we are at the northeast edge of Deep Creek Woods. Keep this off the radar, only Korsak and you are to come. Before you come, check to see if you can detect any bodies over the woods."

"Ok Jane, I will do my best and I won't tell anybody, you never know who's a leak."

Jane hung up the phone and walked back over to Doyle.

"Frost is going to see if he can detect any bodies in the ground and then he will bring Korsak and they will both come here."

"Are they keeping it off the radar?" Doyle asked, clearly testing her.

"Yes, I told them to keep it confidential." He nodded.

"Korsak come here." Frost said.

"Yea," Korsak said as he walked over to Frost's desk.

Frost told Korsak the whole story that Jane told him and made sure that he kept it off the radar and didn't tell anybody. They were looking at the computer, searching for a warm body in the earth. They knew that it would take awhile because there was so much land. They started somewhat in the middle. Not directly in the middle, closer to the edge. This was most likely where they would be because it wasn't right on the edge, where it would be more obvious, but not in the real center because it would take to long to get there and it would be too risky to walk back and forth.

Frost pinpointed the most probable spot and started looking. After about only five ten minutes, he found evidence of a warm body. He immediately called Jane and gave her the coordinates. Then Korsak and him got into the elevator to come downstairs. They walked across the parking lot and got into the car. Then they drove to Deep Creek Woods.

They were silent for most of the ride. They were both worried and the silence from the other didn't help their confidence.

They finally arrived and got out of the car and walked towards Doyle's men. By then there were six people besides Doyle and Jane there. They were immediately asked who they were. They identified themselves as Detective Barry Frost and Detective Vince Korsak BDP. The men than told them to put their guns on the floor and kick them over to them. They abided by their demands. After they did that, they were told where Jane and Doyle along with two other men had gone. They ran in that direction with one of Doyle's men.

"Frost, Korsak!" Jane yelled trying to get their attention.

They ran towards the call. "Is this it?" Korsak asked.

"We hope so." Doyle responded.

The men were digging. They were all silent. The only noise was the sound of the shovel digging through the dirt.

Finally about fifteen minutes, they hit something hard. They stare at Doyle. "Uncover it!" Doyle demands. They both get down on their hands and knees. They try to move the dirt with their hands. It was slow, so they all got down and tried to uncover what they had hoped to be a grave holding Maura.

They finally uncovered a wooden… Crate? It didn't even look like a grave, but a crate.

They uncovered it and found a handle, a door, an opening? They opened it. Jane gasped. The woman lying there was unconscious.

It was Maura.

**AN: This chapter isn't that much shorter than usual. I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it a really god chapter because I owe it to all of you! Again, I feel bad about not writing for two weeks, however, it may happen again. Like I said before, schoolwork has been overwhelming and I may not have enough time again. But remember, reviewing MAY help me write faster. Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I am soo sorry that I haven't written in a long time! Right after school, I started work and then I kind of forgot about updating and I had barely any time. Now, in a couple weeks, I will be starting school again, and the same thing may happen, I will try my best for it not to, but it could. On another note, thanks so much for the reviews and asking if there was going to be more. I never meant for it to be this long in between chapters. This story, however, is going to end in a couple of chapters, this may even be the last chapter, I haven't decided yet. Does anybody have any suggestions for another story? I am not currently looking to write a sequel, however, I am planning to continue to write. Please review, because hopefully, it will inspire me to keep writing and not keep you guys waiting for so long again.**

"Call 911!" Jane yelled to Doyle's men as she lifted Maura out of the crate and began to do CPR.

"Wait until our men leave Detective, remember, we can't be seen." Doyle called.

"Then leave," Frost yelled. "Our main concern is with Maura, not you being caught."

BOOM BOOM! They heard shots being fired.

"Did you call somebody!? That was not the plan!" Doyle yelled as his men began to shoot back.

"No, we didn't call anybody, I have no idea who they are." Frost said as he drew his weapon.

"It's the cops! Of course you know who it is!" Doyle replied.

"No, if it was BPD, they would have said who they were, it must be Hoyt!" Jane yelled as she lied over Maura's body, still doing CPR.

"Go get them!" Doyle called to his men.

"Call 911, please Doyle, she is going to die is she isn't put of oxygen!"

"Alright," Doyle helped Jane, Frost, and Korsak carry Maura to the edge of the woods. There, they could call 911, but they were not to mention that they were still in the woods.

He handed a burn phone to Korsak. "Dial the speed dial 2 and let me know how she is doing later." And with that, he ran back into the woods.

About 15 min later, an ambulance comes and puts Maura in the back. "I'm going with her," Jane says as she jumps in the back. "Meet us at the hospital!" Korsak and Frost nod.

By the time that Korsak and Frost arrive at the hospital, Maura was already in the ICU hooked up to an oxygen tank. Jane was sitting on the chair next to the bed, in tears.

Frost went over to comfort Jane, and Korsak went to talk to the nurse.

"Are you ok?" Frost asked Jane. Jane just sat there, nonresponsive. "Let me take you home, we will take care of Maura, I don't think it is a good idea for you to be here right now."

With that, Jane had a response. "I am not leaving." She didn't even look up at Frost. Frost didn't even know how to respond. He went to go find Korsak.

"The nurses say that she going to be okay, she's not in good condition, but not in horrible condition either. They predict, she's going to be in ICU for about two more days, she may even transfer tomorrow into a regular room for at least one more day, so we are looking at, probably around three to four more days. It all depends on when she wakes up."

"She won't go home." Frost explained.

"She may not have to." Korsak said.

Then suddenly, nurses ran into Maura's room. Korsak and Frost ran in after. Korsak ran over to Jane and Frost asked what was going on. Then suddenly, Maura's eyes began to open.

She started to freak out. She didn't know where she was, or what was going on. Jane got up and ran to Maura's side. "Its ok, you are safe now," she grabbed Maura's hand. "Maura, look at me, look at me, you are ok, you are safe, you are in a hospital because Hoyt buried you alive, but we found you and you are safe. Ok? I've got you." Jane continued to talk to Maura and hold her hand, while massaging them with her thumbs.

Maura calmed with the sound of Jane's voice.

"What happens now?" Jane asked the nurse.

"We can actually move her to a regular room later today, if her tests come back good.

"Ok, when will we get the results?"

"I am not sure, the doctor will come in and deliver the results as soon as they come in, but in the meantime, we can take out the tube in your throat Ms. Isles, if that is okay." Maura nodded.

"That's Dr. Isles," Jane clarified.

"Oh, my apologies, Dr. Isles, the nurse said, as she slowly pulled the tube out. She squeezed Jane's hand. "Ahh, there we go, now you can talk, but you are limited to what you can eat. Are you hungry?"

Maura said "Kind of. But I can only have ice, jello, or pudding correct?"

The nurse nodded.

"May I please have some pudding?" Maura responded.

"Of course, I will bring it right in."

As soon as the nurse leaves, Jane breaks down and starts to cry. "Jane, please don't cry." Maura whispers.

"I thought I was going to lose you. I don't know what I would do without you." Jane cries and holds Maura's hand.

"I wouldn't be here without you." Maura says.

Jane continues to rub Maura's hand as the nurse comes in with a chocolate pudding, and a spoon, but Jane and Maura cannot stop staring at each other.

After a couple of minutes Maura notices the pudding on the table and breaks the stare to ask Jane to hand her the pudding. Jane opens the pudding, puts the spoon in, and hands it to Maura.

The doctor then walks in with a smile on his face. "Dr., Detective, I have some good news, the results of the blood tests came back great. You have some nasty wounds, and your lungs are going to take a little bit to completely recover from being so short of air, however, you can recover from that at the comfort of your own home. As long as you can breathe by yourself, you are okay to move upstairs to a normal room, and hopefully, we can discharge you tomorrow."

"Why can't she be discharged today if all of her wounds and problems can be fixed at home?" Jane asked.

"We cannot discharge a patient straight out of ICU. They have to be in a regular room for at least a day, hospital rules. I'm sorry, but upstairs you will be more comfortable, you will have your own room, and will only be interrupted three times a day unless you need more help." He smiled.

"Alright, thank you." Maura said, "When can we go up?"

"Right now," he turned to Jane, "Please get all of your personal items together, I will send in a nurse now to escort you up." Jane nodded.

The nurse walked in and helped Maura into a wheelchair and Jane continued to pick up everything that they had brought. At that point, Frost and Korsak left to try to track down Hoyt.

They got onto an elevator and the nurse wheeled Maura into room 407. "The doctor told me to put you in this room. It has just been renovated and is a little bit bigger; there is also an amazing view. I hope that you will be comfortable here, but as the doctor said, hopefully, you will be discharged tomorrow."

"Oh, this room is lovely, please thank the doctor for me," Maura exclaimed.

"Oh good, I will be sure to tell him." The nurse said as she helped Maura get into the bed. Then she left the room, leaving Jane and Maura alone.

"Are you comfortable?" Jane asked, "Do you want to turn on the tv?"

"I'm good. I want to ask you something."

"Sure anything." Jane replied.

Maura started to cry. Jane ran over to her bed and took her hand. "What's wrong? You are ok, there's nothing to worry about, I am here and I will not leave you.

Maura could not stop crying, but through her sobs said, "I just don't know how to tell you this, I am afraid that you will leave and never talk to me again if I tell you." She said.

"Maura," Jane started to cry. "I will never leave you, I l-love you! And I will never leave you ever. I promise. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but I didn't know how to tell you! You can tell me whatever you want; I will always want to talk to you. I only hope you still want to talk to me." Jane poured out her heart and hoped that Maura wouldn't be mad.

"Really, you mean that, you, l-love me?" Maura asked surprised.

Jane started to cry more, "See, I knew I shouldn't have said anything, I - "

Maura cut her off, "No, that's what I wanted to tell you, I love you and I don't know what I would do without you. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you." Maura started to cry. Jane reached over and grabbed her hand before leaning in and kissing Maura. The kiss seemed to go on for hours. The chemistry was bursting in between them.

They finally broke it off they were both out of breath, Maura started to cough, "Geese, Maura, I forgot that your lungs aren't strong yet." But Maura finally caught her breath and was fine.

"What now?" Maura asked.

"I don't know, lets take it one day at a time." Jane replied.

"Alright, but I want you to stay with me for a little while, please Jane." Maura said.

"Of course Maura! Do you want to stay at my house so we don't have to hide anything for a little bit while we figure out where to take this." Jane said.

"Okay." Maura agreed.

"Why don't you get some rest, I am just going to sit here, and maybe take a nap too. Okay? It's been a long couple of days and you need some rest."

"Oh, look who's telling who that they need rest now, huhh?" Maura laughed.

"Okayyy! Just go to sleep" Jane replied with a smile before giving Maura a few pecks on her neck. Then Jane grabbed the big hospital chair from across the room and dragged it over to the bed. Maura put her hand out and Jane grabbed it and began to rub it until Maura fell asleep.

**AN: I hope you guys liked it. I did decide to incorporate Rizzles . Please review because it makes me so happy and inspires me to write. I am going to try to continue to write more often, but I am not promising anything. Now that I have Rizzles, there is much more to continue the story with, so I may do a sequel with how Jane and Maura's lives continue together. If you have any ideas, for this story or the sequel, I would love to hear them. PLEASE REVIEW! Haha love you guys!**


End file.
